Whispers In The Wind
by QuatreWinner04
Summary: Trowa disappears in a Gundam battle against a mysterious ship.He meets a young girl part of the rebellion.Back home, while trying to find him Quatre goes nearly crazy.Sequel to A Death note To My Angel.Co-write between BrainDamage


Whispers In The Wind 

 **A Co-write work by BrainDamage and Sailor Triforce**

 **Sequel to A Death note To My Angel **

Rating: [PG] 

Type: [Maybe Angst/Romance?]

Warnings: Yaoi, 3x4 (What, it's the sequel to ADNTMA. It HAS to have 3x4!), 

Archive: None. Just ask us though! ^_^

Feedback: Send to  i_betty@hotmail.com (BrainDamage) or/and winner02@bellsouth.net (Sailor Triforce) or just review.   

* * Is emphasizing

_Italics_ are thoughts

**  Whispers in The Wind**

**  Chapter 1: Prologue**

I tried to kill myself and it led to this? Trowa wondered. They were lying down on his bed now, Trowa stroking the blonde's silk-like hair. Quatre's head was lying peacefully on his chest, rising with Trowa's deep breaths. He's tried to end his life and this beautiful angel had stopped him. They had even shared a soul-warming kiss. Now Quatre was *his* Angel. Trowa slightly bent down and kissed the tops of Quatre's head. He smelled the scent of Strawberries and honey, nothing like Trowa ever expected from the blonde. It was sweet anyhow. 

~*~* "No," Trowa told him, cupping his hands under Quatre's chin moving Quatre's face closer and Trowa moved his face closer too, "You are perfect. So beautiful and perfect."~*~* 

A first kiss.... So innocent and pure; and yet with such meaning. He couldn't help of thinking back, just a little while ago, when he tried to die by a razor when the angel stopped him, when he had met Quarto's rose lips in a kiss. 

~*~* "Trowa." He said, with a mixture of fury, love and worry in his eyes, "Damn it Trowa! Don't kill yourself…" his eyes filled with love. "I love you too." ~*~* 

So innocent... Direct and straight to the point. Trowa sighed. He wanted to her Quatre say those words again, cry out Trowa's name, proclaim love to him, and say he was his forever.... But the small boy had fallen asleep, and Trowa could hear his faint murmurs and breath that was so soft... He just wanted to stay with Quatre forever. Trowa looked at the razor discarded on the floor... 

[Every night I sit & cry, wondering why I'd rather die. I don't know why I feel this way inside; I always say it's just my mind. I can't stand all this pain, it feels like pouring rain. Most people would say I need help, but it makes me feel like I'm in hell. When I look at the razorblade, I think......look at all the scars I made. I wonder if the pain will ever end, But the thoughts in my head wont go away.]

[Suicide was once a choice for my life; I choose to roll that dice. When I choose to stop that dice, it was to late for my life. Trying suicide is now a part of my life, it is an addiction that won't go away. This pain cuts deep in to my heart, I always feel like I'm alone in the dark.]

[I feel that no one cares if I decay away, But how wrong have I come to be, when my angel has come to whisp me away, away from this horrid feeling, now I felt complete, I'll never feel alone again, without my angel beside me.] 

That's the thought that ran through his head. He felt tears in his eyes, for once in his life. Yes, he was now complete. No longer Nanashi. He had something to hold onto. 

· * *Next Morning * * 

                       Trowa awoke with a yawn. He looked at the clock, and one thought ran through his mind. _Oh shit._ He thought. 9:48 am. They had both overslept. Trowa almost got up, but looked hastily at Quatre. He was still sleeping, his breath coming out in small gasp-like breaths. Trowa kneeled down again, kissing the top of his head, then down to his forehead, then in between his eyes. 

                      Quatre remained sleeping. Trowa idly rolled his eyes playfully at the sleeping Quatre. He looked at his pale face. The eyelids closed over the   eyes; eyes that were like an Oracle of feelings. Trowa then placed a slightly pressured kiss on the tip of Quatre's nose. That is, after he took Quatre's head off his chest and placed it on the bed, and Trowa was now kneeling over Quatre so he would be the first thing Quatre saw.

                             Quatre scrunched up his nose; feeling a light tickling pressure on it. He wasn't sleeping, he just knew Trowa was right there; He had woken up after Trowa kissed his head. When Quatre opened his eyes, Trowa smiled a full smile for once, something that he only wanted Quatre to see. Quatre mumbled and brought his hands up to rub his eyes. "Yes?" he said. "Time to wake up." Trowa stated to the smaller boy. He started to say more, but the blonde wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled himself up, kissing Trowa. "So last night wasn't a dream huh?" Quatre asked teasingly. "No, and it's 9:50 now. Wake up." Trowa watched as Quatre's eyes widened and he fell out of bed. Quatre said back, "NINE FIFTY!!". 

              Trowa put a finger to his lips. "Hush. Just get dressed."  Trowa watched as Quatre mumbled more and got his clothes. Quatre then turned and smiled at Trowa. "This is our secret. For now. We're together, forever Trowa."  

~*~*AFTER TWO MONTHS*~*~ 

                     The electronic clock showed with green letters: 3:45 

                      The room was dark, lighted only by the faded moonlight coming trough the window. 

                     In the bed between the sheets, laid Trowa and Quatre; asleep in an embrace that surely came from the happiness of two months of being together. 

                    The only sounds heard were the slow sound of the slow spaceship traffic and some various low sounds coming from Duo' s room. Duo forgot the radio on again.

Quatre said something in his sleep and Trowa tenderly kissed him on the forehead. He was not sleeping. He sometimes woke up in the middle of the night to see if anyone was around. They kept it all secret. No one knew, and no one was supposed to know. 

Quatre's father will probably freak out when he hears about it. 

But, for now, it's their secret.  

Suddenly, unexpected, the alarm started to sound loud from every corner of the building.  Quatre woke up. "What is it? " He asked. "It's the Red Code alarm! Get dressed!"

                 The both got dressed in a rush and as they were running down the hallway they met Heero and Wufei who also got up and headed for the main room. Duo got there last, with his hair twisted and different pairs of socks.  "What is it? " Quatre asked, staying close to Trowa.

                           Heero searched the monitor looking for something wrong. The he saw it. A huge spaceship, totally armed, ready for a fight.

              Heero tried to make a video connection.

              "Is anybody there?  Leave your weapons! Respond or we will be forced to attack! "

            Nothing happened.  Everyone stood there, waiting for something.

                   " Damn it! " Said Heero. " Please respond!" "Heero look! " Duo said pointing to a green screen. " It says they are preparing their weapons!" "What should we do? " Quatre asked. There was no time for response.  The missile hit so hard that everything shattered for a few moments.

                            "That's it! To the Gundams!" They all heard Heero screaming from somewhere far. 

They all hurried to the Gundams, and as Quatre was taking his seat in Sandrock's cockpit, Trowa gave him one last look. _Don't worry Love,_ he thought, _we *will* get through this, together nonetheless. _

They all rose and speeded trough the dark space straight to their target, as soon as they saw it, and prepared their weapons. 

Trowa got his Gundam as close as he could to Quatre's, starting to have this bad feeling about this ship. 

As he got closer this panic feeling suddenly surrounded him. The spaceship was huge, dark and totally equipped with weapons on every side. 

With no warning it started to fire with everything she had, causing total chaos around the Gundams. 

Heero felt fury coming trough his body and started fire; giving time to the Gundams behind him to come to their senses. 

                        Heavyarms   released his ammo after Heero, hitting the spaceship, but without any use. The ship was at her place with no scratch on it. 

They all froze and looked at the ship in silence. 

                       They all felt something, like a pulse making them shrink and then, Trowa got pushed very far away, only after a few moments realizing that he was hit and it was falling down to Earth. 

" Trowa!! " Quatre screamed in his cockpit. 

                        Heavyarms twisted and turned, but it was very damaged and Trowa couldn't gain control of it. He just let the Gundam fall until it hit the atmosphere and almost caught fire, the cockpit starting to get hotter. 

                             Trowa pulled as hard as he could and the Gundam almost got back in his control. Almost. He felt the hard steel hitting rock and shattering every single piece of him. The last thing he remembered is seeing trees and the sun rising behind the mountains as he fell unconscious…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1. Do you want more?

~Sailor Triforce

~BrainDamage

**Sailor Triforce: Thankies Brad for letting me use your name… You know I got in trouble for ADNTMA… ^__^**


End file.
